


【高桂高】将有好事发生

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【高桂高】将有好事发生

行政的同事在小厨房煮了热红酒，超市买来的瓶装成品，倒进锅里复热。全公司都端着杯子排着队等酒，颇有种寒冬雪夜里教堂救济贫民的架势。但是地处南方，天气实在不冷，外套里穿件单衣就够，连丑毛衣都穿不上。高杉端着热乎乎的酒，站在窗边晒着热乎乎的太阳，又想起桂。当年他们一起在国外的学校交流，靠近北极圈的纬度，圣诞节的时候，睫毛上都挂着冰。幸亏室内足够温暖，温暖到也穿不上丑毛衣。一群不回家的学生，聚在一起吃吃喝喝。热红酒是桂煮的，便宜红酒，橙子，苹果，柠檬，肉桂，丁香，宜室宜人，馥郁芳香，都像他。桂把热红酒倒进高杉的便宜马克杯里，高杉看着杯中深红色的液体和浮于其上的细小白色泡沫，心想，如果你能这样流进我就好了。  
可是最终桂流进他的只有片片幻象。如今高杉在南部，桂在北方，中间隔着长长短短的水流和高高低低的山峦。桂所在的城市十一月底就下起了雪，一夜过去，积雪能没过脚踝。当然，这些都是高杉从桂的公开的社交网络上看到的。桂十分乐于在社交网络上分享自己的生活，吃了什么食物，撸了什么狗，逗了什么猫，天晴雨雪，凌晨三点的CBD夜景。私聊却没几句，男性友谊就是连节日问候都懒得发，上一条聊天记录是前一年六月问邮寄地址。漫长的时间里高杉反复点开同桂的对话框，又反复退出，最后取消了对话置顶。  
他拍了一张手里端着的热红酒，再次从联系人中找出桂，想给他发过去，又再次退出，顺手删了聊天记录。  
桂或许会想起那年的热红酒，但是不会想起自己吧。

桂知晓高杉的取向的时候，两人都才高一。桂猝不及防地碰见在巷角跟男人接吻的高杉，捂着眼睛就跑了。第二天高杉同他解释，那是他男朋友，已经上大学了。多年至交好友突然告诉自己有男朋友了？桂挥挥手：“没关系，我不恐同，咱俩还是好哥们儿。”

高杉觉得这应该是某种程度上的永失我爱。从未宣判死刑，不是骤然逝去，而是一点点地流走，漫长的死亡。

临下班前十分钟高杉收到桂的信息：我来你这边出差，晚上有空的话一起吃个饭？  
实在是猝不及防。高杉把屏幕熄了又亮，亮了又熄，好几次之后看到桂那条问他晚上一起吃饭的信息还在。他心想，圣诞节派人出差，这上司挺不人道。打字回复：你什么时候回去？  
桂：明天一早。  
高杉心想：这是过了这村就没这店的意思。  
桂：刚开完会，时间太紧了，本来估计见不上了，就没提前跟你说。  
高杉假惺惺道：我们今晚有个ddl, 你明早具体几点走？一起吃个早饭？  
桂：那下次吧，不用勉强。  
高杉怒从心起，我偏要勉强，迅速走出办公室，直接打电话过去：“你今晚多等我一会儿，我尽量早点过来？饭就不吃了，喝一杯吧。”  
桂无动于衷：“我戒酒了。”  
高杉：“那你喝气泡水。”  
桂：“我挂了。”  
高杉一阵心烦，当真不想见了，傍晚六点约人晚饭，从里到外的没有诚意。  
桂没听到高杉回话，问道：“你跟我较什么劲儿呢？”  
“跟你较劲？”高杉气笑了，“我哪有劲跟你较的？”  
“那以后约，你忙你的。”  
“...行行行，”高杉后悔，一开始就不应该做作地说什么有工作，“你找个地方吧，我等会儿就过去。”  
“这不就对了，”桂语重心长道，“时不我待啊，同学，你掰掰手指头数数，咱们这辈子还能见几次，珍惜彼此啊。”  
高杉挂了电话，真不想去了。

当然还是去了。桂挑了家拉面店，冷冷清清没几个客人。  
高杉在地铁里被挤得上气不接下气，出了地铁站就一路跑过来，落座的时候说话还带喘：“平安夜咱俩就吃这？”  
桂：“那你找个别的不用排队的。”  
高杉：“...算了算了。”刚跑太急，冷风吹得头疼。  
桂递给他一杯大麦茶：“喝点热的。”  
高杉喝了茶，感觉好点了。桂打量着他舒缓下来的神色，说：“一吹风就头疼的老毛病，也不记得戴个帽子。”  
高杉坦然道：“带着了，走得太急，落办公室了。”言下之意就是都赖你。  
桂不接他话茬，转头叫服务生点菜。席间两人有一搭没一搭地说话，自己近况如何，共同认识的好友近况如何，跟别的许久未见的老同学别无二致。差不多快吃完了，高杉问他：“对了，你来这儿出差干嘛？见客户？”  
“不是，公司考虑明年在这边开办公室，我来打头阵。”  
高杉脑子里有大概一两秒的空白，回过神来的第一个念头是：那我要跑吗？  
桂没抬头，问道：“你在想什么。”  
高杉问：“你的意思是你之后可能会常驻这边？”  
“嗯。”  
高杉没忍住，神经质地笑了笑：“我本来以为我们不会再在一个城市了。”  
桂看着他，神色平淡：“为什么？不挺好的么。我答应过来也是因为想着这边有朋友。”  
高杉继续笑：“行，是挺好的。”  
桂见高杉不跟自己轴了，也高兴起来，说你住哪儿啊，我之后看看能不能也租附近，方便有空多聚聚。现在是这个城市最冷的时候了吗？大概持续多久啊？还是挺冷的，也不是一年到头都是夏天嘛。不过我那些厚棉服和毛衣确实穿不上了，之后寄回老家吧。  
高杉打断他：“老家那宅子还是亲戚在帮你打理？”  
桂点头：“大概算是吧，托人帮忙租出去好多年了，地下室留着，我要是有什么东西寄回去，就存在地下室里。”  
高杉：“我还以为你会把它卖了。”  
“哪儿能啊，指望着以后住回去养老呢。”  
“嗯，”高杉点点头，“我也挺喜欢你家。”读中学的时候高杉买了新的游戏就往桂家藏，仗着他家没大人。  
桂大概也想起了愉快的少年时光，弯着眼睛笑起来：“那你要不要考虑老了以后也搬回去。”  
高杉莫名其妙：“这多少年后的事儿啊。”  
“说是多少年，”桂叹气，“其实很快就过去了。”  
高杉喝了口茶，没接话。  
“毕业之后，我们就没怎么见过了。”  
“是啊，都忙。”  
“以后我搬过来了，有机会的话还是多见见吧。”  
“嗯，有机会的话。”高杉敷衍地点头。  
桂本想说有时候我也挺想你的，噎在喉咙口，没能说出来。于是喝了口茶，把话吞下去了。  
高杉心不在焉地盘算着一会儿要如何跟桂体面而不失亲切地告别。跟他待到现在，一股熟悉的焦躁感逐渐涌了上来。高杉想抽烟，尽管他已经戒烟好几年了。  
“所以你到底明早几点的飞机？”  
“八点。”  
“直接回去上班？还是圣诞节干脆休个假。”  
“上班。”  
“那你早点休息吧。我回去加班。”高杉牢记“今晚还有个ddl”的设定，明示今晚该散了。  
于是两个人穿好外套，走出拉面馆。高杉送桂上了出租车，目送车开远去，才转身走向地铁站。他回到家，内心萦绕不去对桂撒了谎的愧疚感，当真打开电脑开始工作。两个小时后惊觉，自己还是应该问问桂是不是已经到酒店了。看来自己现在也已经没那么上心了。

第二天早上，高杉在社交网络上刷到了桂发布的停机坪朝霞照片，照例点了个喜欢。他握着地铁扶手，点开跟桂的对话框，把自己现在的住址发过去，又在租房网站上找了几个附近的楼盘，还有自己之前的租房中介，都一并发给桂。他不知道桂说的希望以后住得近是否只是一句客套话，但还是把能做的先做了。如果桂真的需要呢。  
高杉在地下的列车里，感到一阵轻松，从昨天傍晚开始剧烈起伏的情绪终于逐渐平缓下来。他不知道高空之上的桂是何感受，他也不在乎了。

FIN.


End file.
